Ben 10: Inhuman Force
by The Divine Writer
Summary: What if someone else attacked Ben and Gwen in Gwen's School's Gym? How will this change the course of the Ben 10 Alien Force universe? This is sort of a reimagining of The First Male Anodite. Special Omake at the End of Chapter one. One-shot. Challenge Chapter.


Summary: What if someone else attacked Ben and Gwen in Gwen's School's Gym? How will this change the course of the Ben 10 Alien Force universe? _**Re-posted and Fixed some errors.**_

* * *

 _(Unknown Location...)_

* * *

"Special Agent Jin reporting in for duty, **sir!** "

"At ease agent."

Standing underneath a spotlight, in a rather dimly lit environment and right in front of three unidentifiable silhouettes with his head slightly bowed, was a rather young looking male whose hands were clenched by his sides as he stood at an attention, before they relaxed as the young male stood at ease at the vocal command of the silhouette before him.

"It has come to our attention, that recently, there's been a lot of alien activity on a low level planet."

"Activity that could mean the total destruction of the universe if left unchecked."

"Unfortunately, before we could find out more on such an activity, our informant went off the grid."

'Agent Jin's' spine straightened, already figuring out where this was going, having easily read behind the lines as his superiors spoke to him.

"Your mission will take place on Earth, where you'll search for the informant, save him from whatever trouble he's in if he's in such, and report to mission command on your progress."

"And there, you will receive orders on how to proceed: whether you'll move on, or whether you'll stay behind."

"It all dependent on what type of information we receive."

"And who am I saving this time?" asked 'Agent Jin', before pausing and raising an eyebrow as an image of a very familiar figure hovered in thin air. "Max Tennyson?"

"Indeed."

"One of the most promising agents the plumbers have on ground."

"It would be a shame to lose someone of such promising talent and wisdom to whoever has him; as the Plumber Academy has reopened for business, we need sharp minds like his own to guide the new recruits into greatness."

Jin stood straight, in response to what was being asked of him.

"When do I leave for Earth?"

"Immediately."

"Your ship is already set and your pilot is waiting for you in the hanger."

He saluted.

"Understood, Lady Magistrate."

One of the silhouette's shifted.

"I believe no words of well wishes are in order, as we're quite familiar with your multitude of success Agent Jin."

"But do be advised, failure _will_ _ **not**_ be tolerated. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

And with that said, Agent Jin's form blurred from the spotlight, leaving the three silhouettes to silently converse on their own, before one by one, they all eventually disappeared from the room as well, leaving said room as empty as it was before it was overtaken by the four.

 _(Transmission End...)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Ben 10

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Trails.**_

 _(Earth...)_

It was late afternoon in the Town of Bellwood, and at this time, in a certain Academy, a Certain Teenager was getting on his bike, while he held up a golden medal with the initials 'MVP' christened on it, with a smile on his face; and after he got on said bike, tucked his medal safely, and put on his helmet and every other safety equipment he needed, he paddled away from his school building, with new destination in mind: His Grandpa's RV.

 _It wasn't long till he got there._

"Grandpa Max!" He called out, as he stepped into his grandpa's RV. "Are you in here?" He asked, however, there was no answer, no matter just how much he'd called his grandfather's name. _Weird_. No, instead, what he found out in the RV as he searched, was how messy it was how messy it was, a stark contrast to his Grandfather's cleanliness - which'd begged the unanswered question of, "What happened in here?"

After a while of searching and not finding anything, the young male went to the driver's seat of the RV and flicked a few switches which pulled out a hidden compartment placed around the RV's kitchen area, and after moving to said compartment, he reached out to grab something that looked like a round disk of sorts, turned it over and pressed a button... and there, in front of his eyes, was none other than the miniature 3D holo image of his Grandfather in his favorite Hawaiian shirt, looking up at him.

"Hello Ben."

"Grandpa!" 'Ben' responded, to the images greeting. "What-

"I left this recording where only you could find it." The Holo Max said, interrupting Ben from saying what he was about to say. "I'm in a bit of a situation but it's nothing I can't handle on my own - certainly nothing for you to worry about - but just a head's up kiddo, there's renewed alien activity on Earth I'm investigating so watch yourself out there like I know you can... say hi to your cousin Gwen for me and don't worry about the Omnitrix, I have it, _it's completely safe_. Love you. Max Out."

 _(Scene Change...)_

"But Grandpa doesn't have the Omnitrix, you do."

"Yeah, he's sending me some kind of message. I think he want's me to put it on again."

After he heard the recording, Ben rushed to his home and searched for the Omnitrix he knew he had in his possession, and he found it in his room, making him a bit concerned as to why his Grandfather would say something contradicting in this holo message so he sought the advice of his Cousin Gwen, finding her in her school's gym winning a Judo fight against one of her classmates. It wasn't long till they stood alone in said gym in question listening to the message Max left behind.

"He always said that was your choice Ben… you don't have to put on the Omnitrix if you don't want to."

"I used to love the Omnitrix, it made me feel special..."

"You know what, it wasn't the watch that was special, it was you." Gwen counseled, earning herself a look if conflict from Ben. "And you earned the chance to run a normal life. You put that thing back on, and that's pretty much it for normal, as far as things go."

"But if Grandpa needs my help…"

Ben frowned.

"He said he didn't."

Gwen frowned.

"Ben, try to remember how much trouble we had taking that thing off of your wrist the last time it was on…"

The gym door opened, revealing the silhouette of a figure standing in the light.

"Then I guess that settles it."

The figure stepped forward, revealing a handsome looking, gravity defying blonde haired male possessing a glowing pair of cerulean blue eyes, a trio of whisker marks tattooed on each of his cheeks, and finally a not too muscular looking physique that only highlighted his handsomeness in a way that made many female's blush, including Gwen. He wore a pair of orange pants and a pair of blue sandals, and over them, he wears a black uniform jacket with orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times.

"Either you surrender the Omnitrix peacefully, or prepare to get your asses kicked where in you'll surrender the Omnitrix anyways."

Ben stood his ground, unintimidated by the ultimatum.

"You're gonna need an army if you think you can handle the two of us alone pal."

The figure paused, raised a finger to the air as if he had an idea, and then smirked, before all of a sudden…

 _* Poof *_

 _* Poof ** Poof *_

 _* Poof *_

 _* Poof *_

 _* Poof ** Poof *_

Ben's expression was sheepish, as he scratched the back of his head while an army of identical looking males that suddenly occupied the gym following a cloud of smoke, looked at both him and Gwen with smirks on their identical faces.

"E-heh..."

He didn't miss the glare Gwen sent his way.

 _(Time Skip...)_

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"How was I supposed to know that he could make an army of clones in the blink of an eye?"

Gwen's expression was deadpanned, as she sat back to back with Ben, both bound together with a surprisingly strong rope, while their capturer paced in front of them with the Omnitrix floating behind him as he walked.

"I'll have to say, you guys ain't that bad, for a bunch of greenhorns that is."

"Um… greenhorns?"

It was a _very_ one-sided match.

Ben was taken out a few moments within the fight, before he could even have a chance to put on the Omnitrix because his opponent knew how dangerous and unpredictable if said tool in question was put on his wrist and as for Gwen? Well despite the fact that she easily fared well with her unique combination of her magical and martial arts, her opponent was too quick, nimble and agile for any of her moves to land a solid hit… added to the fact that he had his clones assisting him in a very unorthodox type of fighting style well...

 _It was a very one-sided match..._

"I'll have you know we've been in on this for a little over five years old -

But despite their loss, the pair of cousins still had quite the fire in them

"We are _**not**_ greenhorns thank you very much, _hmph!_."

The figure snorted, at Gwen's resilience and struggling.

"If you say so."

Though Ben wasn't as vindictive as his fiery redhead cousin; maybe if he were five years younger, then yeah, but now he was a little bit more mature and knew how to take a loss a lot better than before. Gwen was even more mature than he was both then, and now, but he guess something about this loss ticked her off a bit more than others.

"So you have the Omnitrix." Ben stated, from his position. "Big whoop. What are you going to do now? Use it in some ploy to take over the world like some evil dictator? Because if so, believe me, you're not the first person to have plans like that."

"Please, who has time for world conquest?" The figure asked, as the Omnitrix floated around him in a playful-like manner. "Certainly not me if that's what you think." He stated. "No-no. Believe it or not, I'm _definitely_ one of the good guys."

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? If that were true, then why did you attack us?" She retorted.

"I saw this guy swiping the Omnitrix from the rustbucket." The figure replied, nodding his head to Ben. "And normally, I would've taken him out before he even had the chance to get here; but I was busy taking out a rogue group of aliens who were no doubt, after the Omnitrix like he was."

"Yeah… and like, we're supposed to believe you?"

The figure sighed, before pulling out a badge with a very familiar symbol in its centre, something that caught Ben and Gwen's attention.

"I'm a duly deputized Special Agent of the Plumbers: an intergalactic Law Enforcement Organization." He stated. "My colleagues call me Agent Jin but as a sign of good faith, you can call me Naruto, since that's my actual name."

"Okay then 'Naruto' answer me this." Ben stated, shifting a bit so that he can look the blonde in his eyes. "If you're this so called 'Special Agent' of The Plumbers like you say you are, why attack us?"

"You're just like the pretty redhead next to you," Naruto stated, missing the blush on Gwen's cheeks. "Speaking as if me knowing who you are should stop me from attacking you, whom I see as some people trying to steal the Omnitrix:" He held said device in his hands, at this point. "A very powerful tool that belongs to the grandson of Max Tennyson."

"Yeah?" Ben challenged. "And who do you think I am?"

"I don't know…" Naruto shrugged. "Some stuck up kid who thinks he can take me on and win?"

"Listen, I think we got up off the wrong foot, because Max Tennyson _is_ our grandfather." Gwen shifted, turning around so this time it was she looking into Naruto as she spoke to him. "My name is Gwen _Tennyson_ and this is my cousin Ben, as in Ben _Tennyson_." She stated, stressing out their last name so that she'd get her point across. "We began fighting before we got a chance to truly introduce ourselves." She frowned. "But I doubt our words are strong enough to help us prove our case."

Naruto frowned, scratching his cheek, while he stared at the two bound figures. "Hmm, not really." He stated, before pausing. "But I guess you guys - if anything - do distinctively have his scent, in a way relative to how grandkids share a similar scent to their grandparents." He smiled sheepishly, before finally vanishing the bindings around the two with a simple wave of the wand he retrieved from the weapons pouch sitting on his leg. "Simple mistake."

"Nothing so simple about that." Ben grumbled, massaging his aching wrist. "I mean, you attacked us with an army of clones."

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that. My bad." Naruto stated, giving a rather sheepish laugh. "Sometimes holding back is an issue for me when I use some of my more complicated powers."

"How many more do you have?"

"Tons."

"Well…"

Gwen crossed her hands over her chest, huffing.

"At least we've got that all that part cleared up."

"Look, how about I take you guys out as a show of apology?" The blonde suggested. "Wherever you want, whatever you like to eat… my treat."

Ben and Gwen glanced at each other, briefly.

"Well…"

xxxxxxx

"So you say Max left you a message huh?"

Naruto's question was asked the moment he, Ben and Gwen sat down on the waiting desk outside of the Mr. Smoothie restaurant where he, Gwen, and Ben had retreated to, based on Ben's request, when the blonde offered to take he and his cousin out as an apology for recklessly attacking them.

"Yeah," Ben stated, taking a sip of his smoothie. "In the message, he said that he'd discovered recent alien activity and he was in some kind of situation."

"Hmm," Naruto said, frowning, as his lips thinned in thought. "I guess that's about right. HQ was getting all kinds of info on the recent alien activity from him before they suddenly stopped coming at one point. The whole point of my mission is to track him down and make sure he's safe."

"And what happens after that?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, shrugging, as he answered Gwen's question. "What I was told was that I'll have to go to mission command to wait for my next mission orders from the higher ups."

Gwen frowned. "And that's it?" She asked, pressing for more info."Waiting for the next mission after this one's done? Is that what your life's like?"

"Pretty much."

"But you look just as young as us!" The redhead thus protest. "Your boss, whoever they are, shouldn't be putting you under this kind of pressure!"

Naruto brushed his blonde locks, sighing. "I owe the plumbers a lot." He stated. "Because when I first met the plumbers back when I was about 13 years old, I was in a dark place and they pulled me out of it… and besides," He frowned. "It's not like I actually _mind_ since being a plumber didn't really change _what_ I do because in the end, I'd still be going for all kinds of dangerous missions even if I never met them." He stated, his mind flashing to a time before he met the plumbers. "The only thing that changes is my employer and situation."

Gwen pouted, unaware of the blonde's thoughts. "Well I don't like it.."

"It's his choice Gwen, I'm sure he's old enough to deal with the responsibilities, and besides..." Ben smiled. "I guess that means that we'll be working together for a while huh?"

"Yeah…" Naruto spared a sharp glance at Gwen, before his gaze shifted back to Ben before the brown haired male could notice. "I guess so."

"Whatever, if that's what makes you happy." Gwen stated, crossing her hands over her chest, grumbling, however, she did notice his gaze and smiled slightly at him, earning a very faint blush in return which was barely visible, but then she turned see her cousin who was staring at the Omnitrix he held in his hand with a frown on his face. "If you put that on," She stated, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There's no going back to normal Ben. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Like his blonde friend, he realized that as an adult, he had a decision to make and he was going to have to deal with the consequences of said decision later on, but really, it wasn't a hard decision to make. His grandfather was in deep trouble involving aliens and he needed his help to get out of it… and if Grandpa Max was going to need his help, then he was going to help his grandpa, which meant he was once more going to get involved with aliens who might try to end his life, and what better tool to defend himself from them with than the Omnitrix?

" _Yeah…"_

Ben slipped the Omnitrix on his wrist and locked it, smiling at the feeling of whole he felt just now.

"I'm sure."

"Well then, I guess we better get going."

Naruto reached into the pouch on his leg and pulled out a familiar silver pen-like wand, clicking its north base as he stood up from his sit.

Ben blinked, as an orange Chevrolet Camaro with no one sitting in the drivers sit pulled up on the driveway placed right beside their table.

"Already? But we just got here."

"Well according to your grandfather's last tip, there's a shipment of illegal alien tech bound to arrive somewhere close by in a couple of hours." Naruto explained, as he got into the driver's seat of his car. "If we want to look for him then there's as good as any place as any to start our searching. I'd track him by his scent of course, but it's so faint and washed out by now, that getting a good trail is impossible." He stated, "So that's why we have track him down the old fashioned way. Who knows? We could get lucky."

"I hope so."

"By the way I forgot to ask," Gwen stated, as she and Ben were getting into the rather impressive car. "What's that pen/wand thing you keep waving around?"

"Oh you mean my nanite wand? It's just this little gift I got for saving the life of this rich guy in one of my many more awesome missions." Naruto grinned, as he settled behind the wheels of his car. "Buckle up, and I'll tell you all about it on the way to where we're going."

xxxxxxx

The trio of heroes journey from Mr. Smoothie's was neither a short one, nor a long one, but luckily for them, to pass the time, Naruto told them a few tales of his past missions, something that intrigued both cousins as they listened.

"So good stories aside, what are we staking out here exactly?"

Right now, after Naruto had parked his car nearby, the were currently hiding behind a grate, stalking at seemingly _nothing_ … well that is to say nothing, until after three trucks had arrived and parked near each other.

" _That_."

And then, a green and black muscle car pulled up, just as three individuals walked out of their respective trucks.

"We're here based on an information brought up by your grandfather."

As Naruto explained, a man exited the muscle car.

"This is one of the last ones before he disappeared. Maybe they have something to do with his disappearance: as in he was getting too close to the truth and they decided to take him out before any more of their work could be found out."

 _It makes sense_ , Ben thought, frowning, realising that this is how somethings tended to go, however he knew his grandfather was a tough cookie so it was going to be very hard for some unknown people to take him out, but then his jade eyes spotted someone familiar, the someone who came out of that Car.

"Hey wait... I know that guy, that's Kevin E. Levin!"

"Well, it look's like he's the one brokering the deal..."

Naruto's eyes flashed blood red... for a split second.

The blonde frowned.

"And it looks like the buyers are the Forever Knights."

"Well you did mention both 'Illegal' and 'Alien Tech'..."

Kevin received a box of payment from one of the three tuckers, before pulling back as a trolley filled with small crates were pulled in front of him; and Naruto's eyes narrowed as the black haired male had explained what was in the trolley, and demonstrated its use after pulling it out and showcasing said alien tech that is.

"Well ,at least we know what they're selling."

"So what do we do now?" Gwen whispered, and Naruto glanced to his right.

"Ben," The blonde male started. "Are you sure that the Omnitrix is working?"

"No, not really." Ben stated, before he looked down at the device on his wrist. "I haven't had the time to check it yet."

"Well while you do that Gwen and I make sure that these guys don't manage to get away with the level 5 alien tech."

"Wait, how do you know I won't mess up?" Gwen asked, as Naruto got up from his hiding place while Ben was messing with the Omnitrix - muttering to himself 'Stupid Watch' as he was trying to get it working. "You knocked both me and Ben out before either of us could show you what we can do."

"I read your minds when you were unconscious."

Gwen scowled, huffing, as she crossed her hands under her chest and turned away from the blonde with an expression of naught but childish anger.

Naruto waved both his hands in surrender.

"Rude."

"I know, sorry about that, but I needed to make sure you guys didn't have any hidden tricks up your sleeves. I didn't get this far by playing it _not_ safe."

"Humph."

Naruto sighed.

"Look, you can get back at me later, because right now, if we're hoping on getting any info on where your grandfather is, we have to stop these bastards before they get far away with the loot they're hauling into their trucks. Can I count on you to have my back while I have yours?"

The blonde, wearing a kind look, offered his hand to the female, who looked at the hand before glancing up at the blonde, sighing, and then grabbing the offered hand to allow the blonde to pull her up - shuddering as she felt a surge of electricity, the good kind, tingle through her from the contact.

"Fine."

And as she stood up straight, she looked up at the blonde's cerulean blue eyes for the first time, marveling at how they seemed to go on forever… at how easily she could get lost within the blue void.

Naruto was just as lost in her eyes as she was in his.

"Um guys..."

Ben's voice snapped them back to reality.

They looked away from each other, letting go of their hands, before turning to Ben who pointed at a different direction, which they looked at, before blanching at the fact that now, they all were surrounded.

"Oh."

"We _might_ have a problem. "

Naruto and Gwen got into their battle stances.

"And how exactly did they find out we were here?"

Gwen looked at her cousin.

"Ben?"

Said teen raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't blame me, blame the watch."

He pointed to the item on his wrist, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto and Gwen at the change of said items appearance.

"It rebooting is what caught their attention." He stated, then he quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you guys even missed that."

"That's not the only thing they're gonna miss when I'm through with you Tennyson."

The trio faced away from each other and towards the voice, to see the familiar visage of Kevin E. Levin stepping out of the crowd of people surrounding them with a cocky smirk on his face as he squatted on the ground, his hands pressed softly against the surface of the earth as he stood in a running man pose.

"Kevin."

"You see, when I was in the null void all those years thanks to you, I picked up some new tricks."

And suddenly, covering his entire body from head to toe as an extra skin layer - one that even washed over his clothes - was the same matter his hands were resting on.

Ben's eye widened slightly as Kevin's smirk increased, while he pounded his fist and walked forward.

"Okay, now _that_ is new…"

"And now that I've absorbed enough power, I can just _take_ the Omnitrix from you."

Kevin glared at the trio of teens, taking his battle stance.

"I think it's payback time for making me spend all those years as a prisoner in the Null Void."

"You did that to yourself Kevin." Ben stated, moving his hand to the dials on the sides of the Omnitrix. "But I know that no amount of words I say is going to change your mind on this type of matter, so instead...

 _* Flash! *_

 _ **SWAMPFIRE**_ here, is going to pound some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned, scrunching his face and pinching his nose, while looking at the form that replaced Ben's own following the flash of green light once he slammed down the green hologram he dialed up on the Omnitrix. "A Methanosian(1), _really?_ "

Be -er, _Swampfire,_ blinked.

"A... what?"

"Never mind the fact that you just _had_ to pick one of the few species that greatly affect my senses..." Naruto grunted, getting ready as the enemy forces were drawing closer - despite the fact that the smell coming off of Ben's alien form was giving his extra sensitive nose the worst case of stink ever. "Can you even _use_ it's abilities?"

"Well, whatever the case may be..." Gwen stated, as she raised a magenta shield, just as a laser was about to hit them. The redhead's hands were coated in a ball of energy of a similar shade and material as the shield. "We're about to find out if these guys have a clue on Grandpa Max's whereabouts. Ready Ben?"

"Oh yeah..."

Swampfire smirked, as he pounded his palm with his fist and stated at Kevin.

 _ **...It's hero time!**_

And it was at that cue, both opposing forces charged at each other.

How one sided the battle was? Well stay tuned to the story to find out.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ben 10.**_

* * *

 _Omake: Shinobi World._

 _(Meanwhile...)_

5 _long_ years.

That was how long ago since he'd seen his brother; and at first, he was glad, for this now meant that nothing stood in the way of accomplishing his goals, and he no longer was forced to be outperformed on missions.

Sakura was his.

Hinata was his.

His father's focus was primarily on him.

And as for the village?

 _Well..._

It was still the same as in he was still their true prince.

They _worshiped_ him.

Nothing really changed with them except for the fact that they were singing for his brother's head for 'daring to betray the family he was born in'. When he first heard word about this, to his slight shame, he was agreeing with them in fact, several times, he and his stepmother made many cases to their father, demanding that Naruto be put down in The Bingo Book as a Missing-nin with a kill on sight order because for traitors, they deserved nothing less after all.

Each time they were shut down.

And when his mother threatened with divorce should his father fail to comply, that was when his father put his foot down as not only The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, but also the Head of their family as well, and as he listened, he wondered if this had anything to do with the reveal of his brother's Sharingan Eyes, or the sudden suction of energy he would feel whenever he was within certain close proximity of his brother, and using his Bijuu Chakra.

 _He was wrong._

Explicitly, in a show of emotion like never before, and without mincing his words, his father explained to them why he was against their decision (from a - z) and when he was done, as he finished laying down the law of the house, boldly he declared that he would no longer tolerate any more disrespect towards his brother ever again…

 _Towards Naruto._

He may have been sated because of that, but shortly following that decision, his mother left them, taking with her his unborn sister, a sibling he would now never get to see because she was unwillingly taken with her mother as she fled the village… taking with her _half_ of the family's inheritance. And now, many years later, his little sibling was living a life without him in it, without his father in it, without _Naruto_ in it...

 _It was his fault._

The village may praise him as their exalted prince. They may worship the ground he and his father walk on but deep down, he knew he didn't deserve such respect. He knew he did not deserve such a praise. And it took him four years after his brother's departure to realise that fact.

How shameful _._

How _spitefully_ shameful.

' _Well, no more!'_

He was going to get even stronger than he was.

He was going to be a prince that this village deserved.

He was going to find his brother wherever he was, find his sister wherever she was, and together with them, make everything better again; make Konoha great again because the village he was residing in right now? It wasn't the one he wanted his children to live in.

He would become Hokage and together with his twin brother, they would stand _tall_ against their enemies, they would make Konoha great again so that no families, would be forced to go through the unfairness they as a family went through because from this day forth… _Boruto Namikaze_ was done playing... it was time to man up and take responsibilities for his action so that Naruto, wherever he was, would look at him with pride…

 _Believe it!_

* * *

 _Omake: End._

* * *

 **Author's Note I:** Here's a brief glance of what Naruto can do, **Superpower Wiki: Spiritual Energy Physiology.** Oh and also, his energy form - if you don't know by now - is his Golden Chakra Mode V2 except he's a being of pure energy in that state and nothing else. And thanks to the knowledge granted to him by Kurama's memory, he has access to Sage Mode.

Think of him as a male version of an anodite.

* * *

 **Agent Name:** For those who haven't figured it out already, Jin is short for 'Jinchiruki'. Naruto picked the name himself so only he knows what it means. However, does that foreshadow anything? Well, read on to find out.

* * *

 **Authors Notes II:** The Elemental Nations and its moon are still a part of this reality where this Ben 10 story takes place. Naruto - after he was left unconscious by Orochimaru in the Forest of death - found an abandoned plumber ship where he'd landed in following Orochimaru's sealing of the fox and giving him the cursed seal of Earth. He landed on the plumber base and they took him in, fixed him up, and trained him. And eventually he was one of their best agents.

Until the Valley of the end, he took Sasuke's place, equipped with his own Sharingan and all as Kushina, his birth mother, was part Uchiha so Naruto was Uzumaki-Uchiha, while Boruto - who was extremely cocky, prideful and arrogant - took on Naruto's place, however unlike Naruto, he has his father's Senju Bloodline so he's Uzumaki-Senju, equipped with the Mokuton. It's a basic Hashirama/Madara situation but this time, they're both related, Boruto is the older twin while Naruto is the younger twin. Ironically, Naruto has both Asura's and Indra's spirit meaning Naruto would eventually get the Rinnegan.

Boruto isn't the reincarnation of anyone BTW.

* * *

(1) Swampfire's appearance is that of his Omniverse's appearance, the final version, meaning he'll get all those abilities. And as for how Naruto knows the species of alien Ben transforms to, well part of being a plumber with the rank he has is having an encyclopedic knowledge on all alien species within the galaxy he's in.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto or Ben 10._

* * *

Peace.

...


End file.
